This disclosure relates to vibration dampers. Rotating components, friction between components, meshing of gear teeth, and other mechanical motion can cause vibrations in engines, motors or other mechanical devices. The vibration can produce noise. Vibration damping materials can be used to attenuate the vibration, and thus reduce noise. Elastomers and engineering polymers have good properties for vibration damping but have relatively low maximum temperature capability and are therefore not suitable in high temperature applications, such as in gas turbine engines.